


Ambush

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne is ambushed again. But this time, she isn't unprepared.





	

Sabine waited for the signal. Her associates here at the fashion show had promised her that a signal would come, and they knew better than to disappoint her. She kept her eyes on the magician, watching the magical stars that few could see disappear and reappear around him. Ydris closed his eyes, and Sabine readied herself to move.

The lights suddenly failed, plunging the room into darkness. There were screams from some of the models, and complaints from people watching. Particularly from two business associates.

“This is an outrage!” Ms Drake declared, waving her fist. “I had to pay for these tickets, and now the show has been ruined. I demand a refund!”

“This wouldn’t have happened if GED was supplying your power,” said Mr Kembell, removing his sunglasses. Sabine saw all this with her night vision while she ran down the catwalk and disappeared backstage.

She found her target frantically trying to tap at her phone, but it wouldn’t even turn on. Ydris had sent out what was essentially an EMP, frying all of the electronics within the room.

“Trying to call for help?” asked Sabine, lighting a flame in her hand. Anne only frowned at her.

“Oh, of course you’re behind it,” said Anne. She put her phone away and instead withdrew a rune wand from her pocket. Sabine recoiled at the light energy that manifested around it. Anne grinned. “What, scared of a little light? Or are you more scared of little old me?”

“Don’t taunt me!” Sabine spat, but she was scared. Anne was supposed to be helpless here, without her horse to help her. When had the druids given their Soul Riders rune wands? Now, that just wasn’t playing fair. But never mind. Two could play at that game. With a quick spell, darkness descended on the room, a thick darkness that blocked out all sound. Nobody could see or hear them now. Anne cast a spell too, and Sabine felt the ripple of time magic.

“That’s better. I don’t want innocent civilians getting caught up in this,” said Anne. “Not like last time. People were poisoned by that Pandoric energy, Sabine!”

“Oh, who cares?” said Sabine, scoffing. “Casualties are just a part of war.”

“They shouldn’t be,” said Anne. “Now, are we going to fight or talk?”

Sabine threw a ball of fire which Anne dodged, and then Sabine had to dodge a spell that only Lightning had ever learned in the past. Were the druids teaching their Soul Riders spells from different circles now? She asked this, and Anne just laughed.

“The druids? No,” said Anne. “But Alex believes in arming her friends against attacks, and I didn’t want to be helpless. Not like last time.” She shot another shimmering bolt of magic that sent Sabine sprawling onto the floor, electricity crawling over her body. She gritted her teeth against the pain and then rose, smoking, to her feet.

More spells flew between the two girls, and smoke quickly filled the space in the darkness. Sabine could see Anne’s eyes getting red from the irritation, and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. But centuries of being in a business that drilled for ‘oil’ had made Sabine immune to the effects of air pollution.

“Give up,” said Sabine. “You won’t win. I’m stronger than you.”

“Maybe you are, but I have something that you don’t,” said Anne.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” asked Sabine. Anne pulled something from her pocket, smiling very smugly, and Sabine screamed as the light seared her skin and blinded her.

Anne watched the body of her opponent disappear, panting. At least there was no clean-up when fighting the Generals. Even if it did mean that they’d regenerate later. A quick wave of her hand started time up again, and another wave dispelled the lingering smoke and the darkness. One final spell had both the room and Anne looking immaculate. She still had a fashion show to take part in, after all.


End file.
